In the case of upholstery for heavy-duty seat furniture, and in particular for vehicle seats, the difficulty exists in providing an easily released fastening for the cover which would permit replacement of the cover or of the upholstery and in particular permit the reuse of the cover. Particularly in the case of vehicle seats, today's trend is towards providing foam behind the seat covers during the actual manufacture of the upholstery so that a non-releasable connection is formed. On the other hand, vehicle seats are designed in such a way that upholstery can scarcely be released any more from its supports, if at all not without greater expenditure of energy. Often the replacement of a whole seat base or a seat back is necessary if the upholstery is worn through or the cover is worn out. A replaceable cover would make today's conventional protective covers superfluous and would ease replacing the upholstery.
In FR-PS-2,481,907 there is disclosed a seat support made of plastic material. The support has a U-shaped edge having recesses in which symmetrically arranged clamp projection are provided which hold between them the edge of a covering stretched over a profile. This clamp connection, depending on design, can not be undone at all or only with tools, which operations could lead to damage.
In DE-OS 2,340,831 there is disclosed a covering for a chair and a hooked strip which engages at a projection of the support. The hooked strip is secured by placing it against a profile of the support. This connection is difficult to undo. In other embodiments the connections can be undone but it is not sufficiently secured and may become undone by itself.